


1960's sing alongs

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i made an oopsie........





	1960's sing alongs

i feel cool  
god thats so lame  
i wanna feel cool  
i wanna dress the way i wanna dress  
i wanna cut my hair  
i wanna get tattoos and piercings   
i wanna wear an ungodly number of chains at once and wear stupid dangly earrings on one ear and my plus stud on the other  
i wanna get my goddamn guitar fixed  
i wanna sit down and write a proper album  
i wanna wear a suit  
i wanna get a binder  
i wanna be brave enough to talk to people about my pronoun issue  
i wanna be able to wonder if shes doing okay without feeling like a monster for it  
i wanna be me  
but maybe thats not me  
im really not cool, like ill come out and say it, im pretty fucking lame. im scared of my own shadow and i can barely stand up for myself.  
im bee movie cool at best, right?

also i relapsed today  
with the pair of scissors she gave me  
the ones she gave me so i didnt have to use the little red ones that i would use to hurt myself  
i feel shitty


End file.
